Close Relations
by UchihaSora16
Summary: Ichigo and Rukia finally get together and this is what happen lots of fluff *Ichiruki*
1. The Surprise

Chapter 1

As they walked down the road on the way home from school a hollow jump out in front of them. Ichigo and Rukia changed in to shinigami and demolished the hollow. Once the hollow was gone another popped up in its place. Soon they were surrounded by a hoard of hollows. They looked towards the sky to see a black hole beginning to appear. "Rukia you better call for back up,"

"You are really worthless some times," The orange-haired boy sighed.

Ichigo walked out in to the middle of the hollows and, "Bankai!"

Then he transformed in to his hollow form and yelled,"Getsuga Tenshou!" And swung it around in a circle motion. While Rukia stayed off to the side. When it was all over Ichigo changed back in his human form and Rukia back in her gigai. They headed back home (or Ichigo's house which Rukia considers hers now).On the way back home Ichigo pulled Rukia in to a darkened alley." "Ichigo what ar…" her voice was cut off as Ichigo pushed her against the wall and kissed her. Ichigo…" was all she could say. They broke apart and head home like nothing happened. They walked through the front door Isshin attacked the orange- haired boy like normal and he dodged like normal. They skipped dinner and went straight up to Ichigo's room. Rukia sat down on the bed, "Get off my bed,"

"No, this is my room too," The dark-hair girl grinned. Ichigo just sighed and sat next to her. He turned and looked at Rukia. They sat there starring at each other for a long time. "What are you starring at," Rukia asked after their starring pause. "I was just thinking,"

"'Bout what,"

"This," Ichigo leaned in a kissed Rukia on the lips.

"Wow, Ichigo I though that in the alley you were just playing, but now I know, how long have you felt this way,"

"Since I first met you," Rukia smiled and went in for another kiss.

Later that night, when the rest of the family was asleep, they went down stairs and watched Twilight; at first they sat at opposite sides of they couch. Then Ichigo slowly made his way across the couch and sat by Rukia. And the orange-haired boy put his arms around her and they fell asleep like that.

In the morning Isshin found them and just sighed, and let them sleep for just a little while longer. Around 9 Ichigo woke up. He sat there and starred at Rukia until he noticed that they were still on the couch. "OH SHIT!" Ichigo jumped up slamming Rukia on to the couch. "WHAT THE HELL, YOU…"

"SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! Yuzu and Karin are still asleep. OLD MAN WHERE HELL ARE YOU!"

"I though you said to be quite," Said Isshin as he attacked his son. Ichigo glared at his absent-minded farther, and turned back to the raven-hair girl on the couch. Rukia had fallen back to sleep, Ichigo picked her up and carried her up to his room, where they both slept until noon. After they both had gotten dressed Ichigo turned to the raven-haired girl and asked her, "Do you want to go on a date with me,"

"A date?"

"Yeah, a date," She just starred at him like he was stupid.

"You don't know what a date is,"

"Ummmmmmmm…no."

"A date is what you do when you like someone and you go out or you can stay in a just spend time with that person,"

"Oh! Then yeah I will go on a date with you,"

"Great let's go,"

"Were we going," Rukia asked as they walked down the road.

"You will see,"


	2. What Next?

Chapter 2

They walked around town stopping at almost every store. "Is this what you are supposed to do on a date?

"Yeah, sometimes," Ichigo was holding a bag from about 20 different stores.

"Really, then I love dates,"

"Good then you will love this,"

"What?"

"Rukia, will you be my girlfriend,"

"Yes," She got up on her tippy-toes and kissed him on the lips.

They walked around until they found a little restaurant. While they had dinner they talked about dating and what everything was. After dinner they walked back home (well Ichigo walked and Rukia slept on his back, while he carried the entire bag as well).

When they got home Isshin was waiting for them in the living room. "What do you want, Old man?"

"Where were you,"

"For you information we were on a date,"

"What,"

"You heard me,"

"Wow, you and Rukia, I would have never thought," He said with a smile _"I was wondering when they would finally show their true feelings," _Though Isshin

"What is so surprising, I mean, we spend most of our time together, and I always talk about her,"

"Yeah, but I never thought that you would ever actually have the gut to ask her," Isshin felt a hard punch in the side of his face.

"What was that for," Her asked Rukia.

"You should be nicer to him, all he ever does is help you out, and you repay him by attacking him in the morning, when he leaves and comes home from school, and pestering him!"

Isshin stood up and looked at Rukia," The only reason I do that is because I am training him, you might not know, but I know what you two are,"

"What you know,"

"I always have, I use to be a shinigami too,"

Ichigo and Rukia would have stood in that spot forever if Ichigo wouldn't have walked out the door. "Ichigo where are you going!" Rukia yelled out the door he said nothing. Rukia ran back inside and grabbed their coats, and ran back out the door after him. He was already half way up the block by the time she caught up with him. "Ichigo where are you going!" He just kept walking. Finally she ran ahead of him and stopped him. "Rukia please move,"

"No what is your problem,"

"Why did he never tell me in all the months that I have been a soul reaper he never told me he was one he could have helped me, in so many ways why," Ichigo was sitting against the wall on the verge of tires. Rukia slid down next to him. "Ichigo why don't you ask him this, he is the best one to answer all of your questions,"

"You don't know how hard that would be,"

"Ichigo…" He turned and looked at her anglic face.

"I will be by your side the whole way through,"

They walked back to the house where Isshin was waiting for them. Ichigo sat down on the couch with Rukia by his side. "WHY," That was all he could say.

"I never told you because I didn't want this to happen,"

"YOU COULD HAVE HELPED ME,"

"I haven't been a shinigami in many years there is no way that I could have helped you, I don't have all my powers back,"

"But…"

"Ichigo, in away, I have helped you,"

"What,"

"All the attacks in the morning and when you leave and come home from school, I do that to train you to fight and dodge so that you won't get hurt,"

Nothing more was said. Ichigo and Rukia went up stairs and go ready for bed. "Are you sleeping in the closest?"

"No,"

"Then where are…" Rukia pushed him in to the bed before he could say anything else.

That night they slept in each others arms. They were awakening by the sound of Ichigo's alarm. On their way to school they said nothing or did nothing they just walked like nothing had happened over the weekend. It was the same at school they acted like normal and no one knew, but them. They went straight to Ichigo's room when we got home. As soon as the door closed behind them Ichigo turned around and started to kiss Rukia. He picked her up and carried her over to the bed were he lightly tossed her. She giggled. A little too loud because to there was a knock on the door. "Ichigo dinner is ready," Karin called for the other side.

"Ok we will be down in a minute," He starred at Rukia until he couldn't hear Karin's footsteps anymore. He then leaned down a kissed Rukia once more; bring her back to her feet on the way back up.

That sat next to each other at the table, under it they held hands. After dinner they went back up to Ichigo's room were they kissed some more. Once they heard everyone go to bed then went down stairs and watched a movie. And again the fell asleep in each others arms. Rukia woke up at 5 that morning to the rise of the sun. She smiled and starred at the sun for a few minutes then noticed where they were. "Ichigo," she pulled on his sleeve, but he didn't move so she tried a different tactic. She slapped him, but even that didn't make him move. She sat there for a few minutes thinking about a way to wake Ichigo up. Then she had it. She leaned over Ichigo and kissed him. He finally woke up with this one little kiss._ How did that happen I kissed him and he woke up that just is too weird? _Ichigo smiled at Rukia. "I was wondering when you were going to kiss me,"

"What?"

"I really woke up when you pulled on my sleeve but I order to get you to kiss me I pretended to be asleep, and believe me it was a lot harder then you think especially when you hit me,"

"You bastard how could you do that,"

"Sorry I want to have a little fun," He smiled

She glared at him," I was trying to tell you that we are down stairs and if you don't want you sisters finding out we better move,"

"Oh," Ichigo was surprised he forgot that they had fallen asleep watching that movie last night." Sorry." Ichigo then picked Rukia up walked her to (now what he calls their room) in his arms. And they went back to sleep in their bed.

When they woke up again it was now around noon. They came down stairs together, Yuzu was cooking lunch. "Morning," Yuzu smiled.

"Morning," Rukia answered. They sat down and ate lunch, and again held hands under the table so no one could see. After they ate lunch they went up stairs to their bedroom. They spent the day there just talking (a.k.a kissing). After dinner and they were back in the bedroom. Ichigo said, "Rukia I think that it is time that we make our relationship public, don't you think,"

"Yeah I have gotten tired of trying to hide it from everyone," Just then Rukia's phone started to beep. Ichigo involuntarily grabbed his substitute shinigami badge and then jumped out the window, with Rukia behind him.

They ran down the street trying to find the source of the large spiritual energy. Once they found the hollow Ichigo made quick work of it. On their way home, Ichigo would pull Rukia in to just about every dark alley, trap her between the wall and him and kiss her. This made it take about 4 times as long to get home than usual. For the rest of the weekend they stayed in their room planning on how to tell everyone. They didn't get very far though because every time they would look at each other they couldn't stop them selves from kissing each other.


	3. Closer

Chapter 3

On their way to school the next day they walked with their arms around each other. When they got to school they pretended though like they were just friends. During class they had a hollow incident. And it didn't help that they kissed the whole way back to school. When they got back, after an hour, it was lunch time. Ichigo rounded up all of his friends and Rukia hers, which was mostly Ichigo's friends, and they had lunch together. Towards the end of lunch Ichigo when got the courage to finally speak up. "Hey everyone," There was a long pause and then Ichigo got elbowed in the ribs by Rukia. He turned towards her and glared. "I have something to tell you all,"

"Ichigo, you and Rukia are finally Girlfriend and boyfriend," Orihime

"Ye…Yeah, how did you know,"

"Well, I was out on Friday and we saw you together,"

"Who's we,"

"Oh never mind I have to go," She got up and ran to class.

"Ichigo," Keigo screamed as he ran towards them, but then he got punched in the face as Ichigo stood up to go to class.

After school got out Rukia asked Ichigo "What next,"

"We have to tell my sisters, cause my dad already knows,"

"Alright," She grabbed his hand and they walked through the front door.

They walked through the door and in to the living room were the family meeting had just started. As they sat down Isshin said,"… And I think that your Nii-can has something to say to you," He turned towards the couple "Ichigo,"

"Well, Yuzu, Karin, Rukia and I are now together,"

"Oh Ichigo I was wondering when that would finally happen," Yuzu said she jumped up and hugged them both.

"What why is everyone saying that," Ichigo asked, and Rukia nodded to the question.

Isshin stepped up and answered, "The way you to act around each other, and how much you talk about each other when the other isn't around you would think that you two were already a couple, and of course there is the constant fights you get in to,"

They both just sat there in awe. Everyone else got up and ate dinner, soon after Rukia got up and ate, too. But Ichigo just sat there thinking. _I wonder why no one ever told us. Rukia talks about me all the time, I know that I talk about her but that is because I love her. Does it really mean that we act like a couple when we fight._ He spent the rest of dinner think all about the things his father had said. Once dinner was over Rukia came over and sat next to him. "Ichigo are you hungry?"

"No," he mumbled

"Well, everyone is done eating. Come on up stairs and we can talk,"

The orange-haired boy didn't say a word. He got up and headed towards the stairs, Rukia was trailing behind him.


	4. Bouncing

A/N~ thanks the everyone that has read this an encouraged me to keep writting this I posted this with only 3 chapters at first and was going to write more but never got to it and now here is Chapter 4 hope you enjoy it.

Chapter 4

Upstairs in Ichigo's room, they laid on the bed with Rukia in Ichigo's arms. "Rukia , do you think we really acted that much like of a couple that every isn't surprised when we finally told them that we were a couple," Ichigo asked

"I am not really sure I am clueless as you are." Ichigo sighed. Just then Rukia's phone went off,

"Is it a hollow," Ichigo asked

"No, it is a message saying that we both need to come to the soul society as soon as possible,"

"Ok," Ichigo sat up a found Kon.

"Kon, we have to leave for awhile you are going to be in my body, I need you to be good,"

"Ok, I will be on my best behavior, Ichigo," Ichigo took Kon and was soon out of his body with Kon replacing him. Rukia jumped on to Ichigo's back and they went out the window to Urahara's shop. When they got there Kisuke was waiting and ready for them. "Kisuke do you have any idea what this whole thing is about,"

"Yes, but I am not a loud to tell you," Starring angrily at the shop owner, Ichigo and Rukia walked through the senkaimon. On the other side of the gate, Ukitake and Head Captain Yamamoto were waiting for them. "Hello Jushiro and Head Captain why did you call us here,"

"Please follow us up to my office," Head Captain Yamamoto said. They all headed up to the office where some important things were said.

"I will get straight to the point," Yamamoto, "We called you here today to offer both of you the opportunity of your life time, Rukia Kuchiki first we would like you to take over Lieutenant of the 13th squad,"

Rukia was very surprised at this, and could not even answer. Once noticing that she wasn't answering, the head captain went on. "Ichigo Kurosaki we would like to offer you the position of 3rd squad captain,"

"The only way that I can except this job is if I can carry on with my life in the human world also, and if Rukia excepts hers as well," Everyone turned towards Rukia, "I…I..I...I don't know, Will I still be able to stay in the human world,"

"Yes, if that is what you want, but I will warn you that if both of you that if you stay in the human world, you will be traveling back and forth from the two worlds,"

"Rukia," Ichigo said as he turn towards her.

"Yes, then, I would love to," Ukitake and surprisingly Head Captain Yamamoto both smiled at the two new Lieutenant of Squad 13 and Captain of Squad 3. They spent the rest of the day filling out all the necessary paper work. After they were all done Rukia and Ichigo headed back to the human world. The next day was the last day of school before the summer started. On their way home from school they stopped by Urahara's shop, so they could use the senkaimon and finish the finally preparations before they were officially made Lieutenant and Captain. After this was all over they headed back to the human world where they ate dinner and went to bed early because the next day was going to be the busiest and the longest day Rukia and Ichigo would ever have.

A/N~ Hop you liked my story tell me if you liked it hated it, liked it, want something changed, or added to the story, PLOT CHANGE WILL NOT HAPPEN, just to tell ya. Thanks again for reading. Please R&R


End file.
